


夜半听星河

by Sumiko_Yayoi



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiko_Yayoi/pseuds/Sumiko_Yayoi
Summary: 艺人宗守。小甜饼。





	夜半听星河

神乐坂宗司翻身而起时，已经过了月亮当空的时候，柔和的光逐渐退潮，东京都的城市群如同海边礁石，缓慢地裸露在夜空之下。他赤着脚踏过木地板，摸索着取下一盒CD。 

宿舍墙的隔音很好，他大可以在星月沉睡的此刻打开音响，但声音与声音终究是不一样的，它充斥着房间的时候与它攀附在耳边的时候是不一样的。这大抵不是对待失眠的正确态度，可耳机插进碟机发出咔哒声响时，他的心确实跃动得高了一分。 

若想在城市里见着漫天河汉，于神乐坂宗司而言，需要的仅仅是在放音开始后阖上双眼。然后温润而透彻的声音和修长有力的手，就将他拉入真实的、远离城市的星夜中去。

海边，夏夜里的风是和缓而有些寒意的，神乐坂宗司扯了扯毯子，流苏蹭着脖颈有些痒。两个平均身高逼近一米八的成年男性盖一张毛毯，是在为难这可怜见的布料，在原守人蜷起身子，枕在他肩窝里，握着神乐坂宗司的手腕，抬高了去描摹深空之间的星桥。

相处的时间很长，独处的时间很短，尽管身处同一个组合里，谈恋爱依然不是容易的事情。因而当他蹑手蹑脚地拎起叠好的毛毯，与在原守人钻出合宿房间的门时，恋人难见的兴奋眼神就成为神乐坂宗司当晚所见的第一颗星辰了。

这是同读书人交往的好处。他由着在原守人牵高自己的手，在虚空中划动指尖，将星光织出网去。室外，特别是海边，就算到深夜，听觉的世界仍然是丰富的，海浪扑打，淹过礁石，风自大洋来，星座的故事经历了千年的代代相传，此刻在距他耳畔咫尺的地方再演，相隔的有情人，孤高的神女，矫勇的青年，熊与狮与马。

在那之后交握的手逐渐垂下了，轻声的叙谈歇住了，他们一同沉入并不漫长，但相当安稳的梦中去。醒来时有力道按揉在他发麻的肩颈，在原守人的声音还带着初醒的沙，空出一只手去指向地平线，最后一颗星即将隐没，红日浑圆的一圈，划裂了海天相接。

去年的这个时候，文化祭的缘故，SOARA又去了见得着星空的乡间。这回神乐坂没有独自一人听故事的待遇了，篝火把每个人的脸都映成暖色，五个人围着圈，又是唱歌又是玩游戏，大原空拿民宿主人的尤克里里给大家表演现场作曲，沉稳持重的在原守人作为他首席粉，身先士卒笑到打跌。最后摄像闹不过一群刚过二十的年轻人，屈服于年龄喊了停。

他们一群人往房间走，恋人扯他衣角准备开溜的时候大原空吹口哨起哄，是忘了在原守人不仅是他粉，还是他妈，最终直接给撵进了房。直到走出屋檐，再次见到星空的时候，身旁青年的脸仍然是红的，正巧戳中神乐坂宗司那个关于“有趣”的标准，于是这回乐得踉跄扶着墙就成了他了。

在原守人叹了气等他，没成想的是自己被突然凑过来的恋人吓得魂飞魄散。神乐坂宗司虚晃一枪得逞，好好的大狗狗被他吓成四脚离地起飞的雪豹，这不得不说是坏心眼。

直到神乐坂宗司顺过气来，他们才开始往更远的地方走，出了村庄见着农田，离远了人间光火，一仰头间，漫天星河垂下来与黑暗的大地相拥，裹住他们俩。放松地挨着肩扣着手，每个感官都留不住空隙，视野里是光芒涌动，四周有蝉、蟋蟀和螽斯，男性的手算不上柔软，但自有其好处所在，柔韧而潜藏力量的肌理照样能够带来心脏颤动。但很奇怪，在原守人伸出手勾住他脖颈时，他大脑却一片空白。

这回是神乐坂宗司被吓到了，恋人的牙尖嗑到他唇角，如鱼得水地撬开他牙关，吮吸一下舌头再退开，手心里留下一个塑料盒子。“印象天文馆的特典CD，”空白之中他听见在原守人轻声地笑，“全国独家，仅此一张，绝不再贩。”

他恍然想起前些阵子从早忙到晚的守人，原是并不止为了工作。

CD很长，不知哪个棚的工作人员会愿意陪他录这仅此一张的玩意。塞在盒子封面的纸折得像电器说明书，展开来老大一张，一笔一划全是在原守人手迹，一面画着夏季星图，一面是长度堪比论文的解说稿。

神乐坂宗司昏沉间觉察到窸窣的动静，有手摘去耳机，然后熟悉的体温钻入他与被褥之间。欢迎回来，他听见自己的嘟囔，而CD里的声音，如今说着晚安。

夜半听星河，星河入梦来。


End file.
